The Slime Queenpin of Glendale, CA
The Slime Queenpin of Glendale, CA is the third episode of the first season of Daybreak. It is the third episode of the series overall. Synopsis What makes Angelica tick, tick, tick? The misunderstood child sociopath with a heart of gold breaks it down while searching for antibiotics for Josh. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD In the Mall, Ms. Crumble chases a raven which has stolen Josh’s finger, the finger she planned to eat on a sandwich. Recovering from his finger-loss, Josh collapses leaving Angelica to narrate the episode. Angelica narrates her history through a series of flashbacks. She believes herself to be a genius, but feels as though she has been locked up in the classroom for too long; she explains her three-step plan to become a “gangsta” to get prescription drugs. Angelica explains that whilst her parents want her to be like Rosalind Franklin, she sees herself as more Griselda Blanco, a criminal genius and a Columbian drug-lord. With Josh in desperate need of antibiotics, Angelica asks Eli if there is any on his side of the Mall but after some back-and-forth, he reveals he doesn’t. He does, however, tell her that he has ice packs and other things that could help, and will trade them for lotion. Instead, Angelica tells Eli that she will not negotiate and continues searching around. After an incident involving Josh’s arm and Ms. Crumble, Angelica drives off with Wesley in search of Victor’s Pharmacy. During the drive, Angelica reveals that she spent time with a lot of the tribes — but doesn’t reveal to Wesley that they rejected her. Wesley also reveals that he spent time with Turbo, but after finding out he is crazy, left. When they get to the pharmacy, they begin looking for the drugs until they unfortunately find out they’re not alone. Back at the mall, Ms. Crumble struggles to control herself given the smell and sight of Josh’s exposed finger. She forces his finger into a bowl full of maggots and watches as they eat away at Josh’s flesh while he’s tied up, eventually passing out from the pain while she watches on in glee. Back at the pharmacy, Wesley and Angelica are saved by an unknown accomplice who stops the ghoulies who pile up by the window. On the way out, Wesley steals the lotion as agreed with Eli, his way of keeping him quiet about his dark secret, before it’s revealed that the ones who saved them were the cheerleaders; the same cheerleaders that Angelica used to deal to. It turns out they’re out for revenge against all men for past inequalities. They invite Angelica to join the Cheermazons, but after some deliberation, she decides against it and joins Wesley as they head back to Josh with the antibiotics. Meanwhile the leader of the geeks is selected to participate in a play with Turbo. He eventually agrees, but then deviates from the script and talks about Turbo’s father, which upsets Turbo and he begins to cry. The two hug, before Turbo gives the nod to drop him through the floor, presumably into a pit of ghoulies. Angelica reveals her history with Josh and her reason for staying with him instead of leaving with the Cheermazons; furthermore she wishes to start their own tribe within the Mall, a stronger tribe than the others. Back at the mall, Ms. Crumble talks to Josh as he regains consciousness. He is surprised that she didn’t eat him, however, she reveals that the maggots ate away at the bacteria to stop the infection spreading but the antibiotics did the most amount of work. She then eats the maggots, reciting that she basically is eating him, but indirectly. Josh is brought back down to Earth when Wesley and Angelica show him Sam’s body in the boot. Only, it’s not actually the real Sam and instead, is an elaborate plan to keep Josh at the mall. The plan seems to work, leaving Josh heartbroken over the loss, but seemingly keeping him within the Mall. As the episode finishes outside of the pharmacy, Baron snatches up Josh’s severed finger and swallows it, hinting that he is perhaps a lot more like Ms. Crumble than anyone would care to admit. Cast Main *Colin Ford as Josh Wheeler *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Angelica Green *Sophie Simnett as Sam Dean *Austin Crute as Wesley Fists *Cody Kearsley as Turbo Pokaski *Jeanté Godlock as Mona Lisa *Gregory Kasyan as Eli Cardashyan *Krysta Rodriguez as Ms. Crumble *Matthew Broderick as Michael Burr/Baron Triumph Recurring *Alan Trong as Larry *Mickey Dolan as Gary *Jon LeVert as Barry *Rob H. Roy as Jaden Hoyles *Jade Payton as Demi Anderson *Andrew Fox as Slowen Krieger Minor *Virginia Asbury as Cheermazon *Glenn Thayer as Psychiatrist *Timothy Johnson as STEM Punk Boss *Catherine Rose Frechette as STEM Punk Kid Trivia *Ms. Crumble gets angry when the raven fly's off with her "knuckle sandwich". A knuckle sandwich is an idiom meaning to punch or hit someone; it is a common saying in some parts of the United Kingdom. Quotes Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes